Merrie Melodies
[[Archivo:MerrieMelodies titulo.jpg|thumb|250px|Título de apertura de Merrie Melodies.]]Merrie Melodies, también conocida como Fantasías animadas de ayer y hoy, es el nombre de una serie de dibujos animados distribuida por Warner Bros. Pictures entre 1931 y 1969. Originalmente fueron producidas por Harman-Ising Pictures, la serie fue luego producida por Leon Schlesinger Productions hasta 1944, cuando Schlesinger vendió su estudio a Warner. El estudio Warner Bros. Cartoons continuó produciendo la serie hasta 1964. Merrie Melodies fue transferida a DePatie-Freleng Enterprises desde 1964 a 1967, y Warner Bros. Cartoons re-asumió la producción de los últimos dos años de la serie. Historia El productor Leon Schlesinger había ya creado un dibujo animado para la serie Looney Tunes, y su éxito lo impulsó a intentar vender una serie parecida a Warner Bros. Su argumento de venta es que la serie incluiría música de bandas sonoras de películas de Warner Bros. y esto serviría como publicidad para las grabaciones de Warner Bros. El estudio aceptó, y Schlesinger llamó a la serie Merrie Melodies (literalmente "Melodías Alegres"). Walt Disney Productions ya había ganado cierto éxito con Silly Symphonies. Dado que la producción de un dibujo animado comenzaba con la banda sonora, al animar una pieza musical ya hecha era mucho más fácil idear la trama y los personajes. [[Archivo:MerrieMelodies fin.jpg|thumb|220px|Título de cierre de Merrie Melodies a principios de los 60s.]][[Archivo:MerrieMelodies Foxy.jpg|thumb|220px|Título del primer dibujo de Merrie Melodies, Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (1931), presentando a Foxy.]]Los orígenes de la serie Merrie Melodies comienzan con el fracaso de una serie de cortometrajes musicales llamada Spooney Melodies, que incluía canciones populares de esos días. Debido al éxito de su serie Looney Tunes, Warner Bros. decidió desarrollar una nueva serie de cortos animados musicales llamada Merrie Melodies. La serie Merrie Melodies fue adoptada por Rudolf "Rudy" Ising, uno de los dos animadores que trabajó en los cortometrajes originales de Looney Tunes, y por Hugh Harman. El primer dibujo animado de la serie fue Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, estrenado en 1931. Ising trató de introducir nuevos personajes en los cortos de Merrie Melodies, como Piggy, Foxy, y Goopy Geer, pero Foxy era tan parecido a Mickey Mouse que fue rechazado, para no tener problemas con Walt Disney. Los cortos de Merrie Melodies se convirtieron a la larga en historias musicales de amor sin mucha trama ni personajes recurrentes, la serie continuó así incluso después que Ising dejara el estudio en 1933. En 1932, un dibujo de Merrie Melodies, llamado It's Got Me Again!, fue nominado para el primer Premio de la Academia en ser dado por animación. Cuando Harman e Ising dejaron Warner Bros. en 1933, se llevaron con ellos todos los derechos de los personajes que habían creado. Leon Schlesinger tuvo que negociar con ellos el mantener los derechos del nombre Merrie Melodies, así como el derecho de usar el eslogan, "Hasta luego Amigos" (So Long Folks), al final de las caricaturas. En 1934, Schlesinger produjo sus primeros cortos de Merrie Melodies a color, Honeymoon Hotel y Beauty and the Beast, que fueron producidos en Cinecolor (Disney tenía derechos exclusivos para el proceso de Technicolor). El éxito convenció a Schlesinger que produjera todos los futuros cortos de Merrie Melodies a color. Looney Tunes continuó en blanco y negro hasta 1943. En 1936, los dibujos comenzaron a usar el lema "¡Eso es todo Amigos!" (That's all Folks!) que anteriormente sólo había sido utilizado en la serie Looney Tunes. El viejo lema de "So Long Folks" se abandonó completamente en ese momento. El mismo año, Merrie Melodies comenzó a usar las secuencias de apertura y cierre con los títulos en forma de diana (tiro al blanco, bulls-eye en inglés; en 1942, Looney Tunes usaría los mismos títulos, por lo general con anillos más gruesos). También en 1936, la exclusividad de Disney en el proceso de tres colores de Technicolor fue levantada, permitiéndole a Merrie Melodies usar una paleta de colores completa por primera vez. Debido a su contrato, los dibujos animados de Merrie Melodies fueron obligados a incluir al menos el coro de una canción de Warner Bros. La política molestó a los animadores de Merrie Melodies, ya que las canciones interrumpían la velocidad y ritmo de los dibujos animados. En la década de 1930, los animadores fueron liberados de esta obligación, y los cortos de Merrie Melodies llegaron a parecerse más a la serie en blanco y negro Looney Tunes. Además, varios nuevos personajes fueron creados para (inicialmente) aparecer exclusivamente en la serie Merrie Melodies, como Egghead (quien se convirtió en Elmer Gruñón), Inki, Sniffles, e incluso la más popular estrella cartoon de Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny. [[Archivo:MM final.jpg|thumb|220px|left|Careta "The End" de Merrie Melodies, tomada de las reediciones de los dibujos animados en los años 1952-53.]]En 1942, Leon Schlesinger comenzó a producir Looney Tunes a color también, y las dos series se convirtieron prácticamente indistinguibles salvo por el tema musical de apertura y los títulos - además, los personajes que antes eran exclusivos de una serie aparecían regularmente en la otra también. En 1944, el estudio pasó a un programa a todo color, aunque para el primer año de esto, Bugs aún se presentaba principalmente en la serie Merrie Melodies (y no apareció en un dibujo de Looney Tunes hasta el final de Agosto), mientras que el Pato Lucas y Porky (donde cada uno apareció en algún dibujo de Merrie Melodies poco antes de mediados de 1942) se presentaban principalmente en Looney Tunes ese año. No fue sino hasta 1946 que las dos series parecieron completamente indistinguibles, y que Bugs apareció más en Looney Tunes que en Merrie Melodies. Para 1937 el tema musical de Looney Tunes era "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" por Cliff Friend y Dave Franklin, y el de Merrie Melodies era una adaptación de "Merrily We Roll Along" por Charles Tobias, Murray Mencher y Eddie Cantor. La música de Warner Bros. continuó apareciendo en algunos cortos, sin embargo, como se muestra en "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" y "Singing in the Bathtub", también aparece la música de Carl Stalling y Raymond Scott, particularmente "Powerhouse". Esto continuó hasta 1964, cuando los logos de WB se modernizaron, y "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" se convirtió en el tema de Merrie Melodies también. Cuando el estudio pasó a todo color, incluso los mismos animadores no hacían ninguna distinción entre las dos series, como se evidencia en una cita de la entrevista al director Friz Freleng: "Nunca supe si un filme que estaba haciendo sería para Looney Tunes o Merrie Melodies ¿y que diferencia haría de todos modos?". El último dibujo animado de Merrie Melodies también fue el último lanzado por Warner Bros. Cartoons como parte de la serie original que comenzó en la década de 1930. Fue Injun Trouble lanzado en 1969. Merrie Melodies Blue Ribbon A fines de 1943, WB, en un esfuerzo por conservar costos, comenzó a reeditar su reserva de dibujos animados a color bajo un nuevo programa que llamaron Clásicos de Merrie Melodies "Blue Ribbon" (Listón Azul). Para la reedición, las secuencias de títulos originales de apertura y cierre fueron alteradas. La modificada tarjeta del título iniciaba con un "zoom" al logo de WB, seguido por el título Merrie Melodies frente a un fondo que mostraba un "listón azul" (de ahí el título del re-estrenado programa) y un trofeo Grand Shorts Award, seguido del nombre del episodio. Esta secuencia de título cambiada, eliminó los créditos de apertura; la tarjeta de cierre también se modificó, reemplazando a las versiones originales (salvo en las primeras reediciones, como en A Wild Hare y I Love to Singa, cuando Schlesinger aún producía los dibujos). Las secuencias de títulos modificadas fueron editadas directamente en el negativo original, por lo que las secuencias de títulos originales fueron cortadas y posiblemente desechadas. Algunas de estas mismas re-ediciones de "Blue Ribbon" aún se pueden ver en la televisión hoy en día. Por ejemplo, la versión "blue ribbon" del corto de Bugs Bunny "A Wild Hare" fue renombrada erróneamente "''The Wild Hare''" en la reedición, junto con algunas sutiles modificaciones (la versión original, sin alteraciones ha sido lanzada en LaserDisc y DVD).[[Archivo:MerrieMelodies BlueRibbon.jpg|thumb|240px|Versión Blue Ribbon del título de apertura de Merrie Melodies]] Edición y alteración Junto a los créditos técnicos de apertura, otros elementos de la emisión original fueron alterados. Los Looney Tunes originales lanzados a color antes de Junio de 1946 que fueron reeditados en este programa tenían el final de "Porky saliendo de un tambor" (en el que decía "Eso es to... eso es to... eso es todo amigos!" - "th-th-th-that's all folks!" en inglés) reemplazado con la secuencia de cierre de Merrie Melodies de la temporada reeditada (con "That's All Folks!" escrito) y con la música de la versión de cierre de 1941 de "Merrily We Roll Along" con la tarjeta de 1938 y por escrito (los cortos de Merrie Melodies a color pre-1936 tenían también este final). Las reediciones de los Looney Tunes a color originales lanzadas en Setiembre de 1948 o después tenían la verión de cierre de 1946 de "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" sonando al momento del final, y la música de apertura de 1945 sonando al inicio (nuevamente de la temporada reeditada), revelando que la caricatura era originalmente un corto de Looney Tunes. Sin mebargo, si fue reeditado en 1955 o después, el opening de 1945, y la música final de 1946 habría sido tapada con el cierre de 1955, y la versión de cierre de "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down". Al menos tres de estos dichos Looney Tunes mantuvieron sus endings originales: The Goofy Gophers, What's Brewin', Bruin? y Hop, Look and Listen. Por el otro lado, las reediciones posteriores a 1944 de Merrie Melodies de 1936–1941, mantenían, usualmente, su música de cierre original (pero no siempre), pero tenía la secuencia de cierre de la temporada reeditada curiendo la secuencia final original (para ocultar cualquier mención de León Schlesinger). A veces, los Merrie Melodies lanzados en Setiembre de 1944 o después mantenían sus endings originales (por ejemplo, Lost and Foundling iniciaba con los anillos de 1947–48, pero terminaba con los anillos de fines de 1944—con la leyenda "Produced by Warner Bros. Cartoons Inc."); mientras que otras veces, tenían el cierre de la temporada reeditada. La temporada 1952–53 (la cual no tenía reediciones posteriores a 1944) presentó un , que se mostró en The Bashful Buzzard. La música de apertura casi siempre fue la versión de 1941 de "Merrily We Roll Along". Sin embargo, unos pocos tenían la versión de apertura de 1945 de esa canción—algunas caricaturas tenían la longitud estandar de la secuencia de título Blue Ribbon, con el audio de los creditos originales sonando en la parte donde se muestra el título de la caricatura (tales como Farm Frolics, Old Glory, Wacky Wildlife, y Tick Tock Tuckered), mientras otros tenían una versión acortada de dicha secuencia (editada para ajustarse a la duración de la música; los dibujos con este estilo incluían Lost and Foundling y Trap Happy Porky). Si la caricatura reeditada fue un corto de Merrie Melodies originalmente lanzado entre fines de 1941 e inicios de 1945, entonces la música de apertura hubiera sido la misma del estreno original (a menos que la reedición tuviese la música de 1945), pero en otros casos, la música inicial es diferente a la original. La única excepción a la regla de "los creditos originales con cortados" fue The Mighty Hunters, la cual tenía el opening Blue Ribbon de 1952–53 por los primeros 15 segundos, pero luego se trasladó a la tarjeta de título y créditos orignales. Años posteriores El método original para preparar las re-ediciones Blue Ribbon persistió durante la temporada 1955–56. La mayoría de las caricaturas que fueron re-editadas sin la careta original ni los créditos terminaría en el paquete de caricaturas pre-Agosto de 1948El último dibujo de WB lanzado que fue vendido a a.a.p. fue Haredevil Hare, lanzado el 24 de Julio de 1948. vendidas a la Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.), así solo 5 dibujos en el paquete posterior a Julio de 1948El dibujo a color tempranamente lanzado en ser retenido por WB en los últimos años es You Were Never Duckier, lanzado el 1 de Augosto de 1948. serían re-editados de esta manera: estos fueron Daffy Dilly, The Foghorn Leghorn, Kit for Cat, Scaredy Cat y You Were Never Duckier. Empezando en la temporada 1956–57, las re-ediciones "Blue Ribbon" (de otros dibujos en el paquete posterior a Julio) mantuvieron el título de apertura y créditos técnicos originales (la ya mencionada Mighty Hunters siendo un precedente), algunas de las caricaturas indicaban que eran de originalmente de Looney Tunes cuando el tema de apertura y fin era "The Merry Go-Round Broke Down". El diseño con anillos continuó sustituyéndose para corresponder con la temporada re-editada. La serie El Show de los Looney Tunes, estrenado en 2011, presenta segmentos de vídeos musicales titulados "Merrie Melodies" ("Fantasías Animadas"). Restauraciones en DVD Para los lanzamientos en DVD de la Looney Tunes Colección Dorada, WB hizo grandes esfuerzos para localizar cualquier elemento de los títulos originales y créditos que todavía existían, en un esfuerzo por recrear lo mejor posible las versiones originales de los alterados cortos "Blue Ribbon". Algunas grabaciones prístinas de los temas originales se obtuvieron del Archivo de Cine y Televisión de la UCLA. Como resultado, dibujos animados como I Love to Singa y Book Revue (la versión Blue Ribbon del cual fue mal-titulado Book Review) pueden ser vistos, una vez más, como estaba previsto originalmente. Aunque algunos de los títulos originales no se pudieron encontrar, algunos Looney Tunes y Merrie Melodies tienen las tarjetas de título originales Blue Ribbon, pero los títulos de cierre originales se han restaurado para algunos de los cortos. Por ejemplo, Mouse Wreckers inicia con el título re-editado de Blue Ribbon pero termina con los anillos verdes de Looney Tunes de 1948. Hay algunas versiones re-editadas "Blue Ribbon" de caricaturas presentadas en los DVDs de la Colección Dorada que son la única versión que se hicieron disponibles para su exhibición. En cualquier caso, hoy en día existe una controversia entre los fans de la animación y los historiadores sobre la alteración de los lanzamientos "Blue Ribbon". Emisión Ver también *Looney Tunes *Filmografía de Looney Tunes y Merrie Melodies *Leon Schlesinger Referencias *Schneider, Steve (1990). That's All Folks!: The Art of Warner Bros. Animation. Henry Holt & Co. *Beck, Jerry y Friedwald, Will (1989): Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons. Henry Holt y Compañía. Enlaces externos *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Warner_Bros_/Merrie_Melodies/index.html The Big Cartoon Database, Merrie Melodies] Categoría:Serie Animada